


Come rain or shine

by Nightingale_17



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Architectural Engineer Robbie, Cat for emotional support, Good Glanni, Gymnast Sportacus, Loss, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Promiscuity, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, agoraphobic Robbie, delivery guy au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale_17/pseuds/Nightingale_17
Summary: Robbie Rotten is the grouchy recluse who lives on the penthouse floor of  Lai See Tower or ‘LazyTower’ as was its unfortunate nickname.Sportacus, Alex is the new delivery guy for Blue Kangaroo and given Robbie as part of his route. A spark of attraction is lit, but can the pair of them, despite being polar opposites, forge a friendship or something more ?





	Come rain or shine

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this has been done before, I took a quick look but there are nearly 1800  
> fic’s in the fandom! Wow ! I was in Liverpool last year and kept seeing the guys and girls for ‘Deliveroo’ (other takeaway firms are available lol ) cycling around the city working hard making deliveries. I couldn’t get the idea of Sportacus cycling about like crazy doing deliveries trying his best to deliver come rain or shine !  
> Lastly as you may or may not have gathered I’m not from the US so I do apologise for any glaring mistakes or anachronism in this. I don’t mind if you point any out.  
> So without further ado here is the takeout delivery guy AU.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbie is surprised to discover there is a new face on the delivery route for Blue Kangaroo, and he’s hot !

 

* * *

It was Monday and Robbie Rotten had just spent the whole weekend  working to finish the schematics and plans of his latest work project. Urgently needed in London by Monday, he had just finished them in the nick of time, after pulling another all nighter.

It was the early hours of the morning and he was exhausted, but he dutifully stumbled off to the office to make sure they were sent by secure dispatch. 

Robbie pulled the collar of his coat up to hide his face as he slunk back home walking the 10 blocks back to his apartment building.

He would never normally walk down to the office and back but it was early enough for the streets to be empty,  most of the towns people were yet to wake up, thankfully. 

Inhaling deeply he smiled, it was still early September and the sun was well up already but there was a hint of coolness in the morning air.

Fall.

He could smell it.

It was his favourite season, full of hot chocolate with marshmallows, candy apples, and best of all Halloween, and all the candy that came with it ! He could hardly wait. His smile faded suddenly at a bitter sweet memory, a long gone fancy dress part a man dressed as a skeleton was laughing with him. 

He rounded the corner of the building as his heart began to race his anxiety flaring. He nodded a curt morning to Jay, nightwatchman and took the elevator back up to his penthouse apartment, on the top floor. Breathing a sigh of relief as the door clicked shut. That was enough time spent outside for a week ! 

Thoroughly exhausted he pulled off his clothes, discarding them on the chair, then climbed contentedly into the enormous bed.

He frowned, it was a little too light, “shutters” he muttered sleepily and the shutters slowly came down, the room slid into complete darkness and Robbie settled down into a sound sleep.  

After an entire day spent in bed he woke up at dinner time. The temptation to go back to sleep was massive, he rolled over and pressed his face into the soft pillow, he knew he needed to eat or he would regret it in the morning when his stomach went into cramps, but he was soooo comfy. 

With a sigh Robbie relented and sat up.

“Low lights ” the room slowly lit up into a gentle glow. He yawned deeply, an idea sprang to mind and he grabbed his phone grinning. 

“ I think I deserve a treat after all that hard work” he declared. 

“ This, calls for cake!” he said looking across at Antonio. Antonio gave him a sage look at the mention of cake, then lifted a sleek paw to his mouth and began methodically licking it.

“Huh. I bet you won’t be so disinterested when I get the pouring cream out, though” he shook his head at his aloof cat. 

“Now! This calls for not just any cake,  _this_ calls for the very best cake, Carlos & Carlos cake” he declared, as he opened the app and left the instructions with Blue Kangaroo for his delivery. 

He looked at his watch, Jives should have started his rounds by now. 

Food sorted he decided to have that extra 10 minutes in bed, after all. Said 10 minutes turned into 30 as it happened. 

“Shit” he uttered as he sat bolt upright and looked at the clock. 

It was going up for 7.00pm.

He hit the app to check the cake had been collected and he’d not missed Jives buzz, no, the dot on the map was still a good way off. Good he had time to grab a quick shower. 

He was just relaxed into the flow of the warm water over his skin, enjoying the sensual scented of his fig & vanilla shower gel as he smoothed it into his skin, and contemplating whether or not to have a...  - the buzz of the intercom made him jump. 

“Shit !” He exclaimed at the sound, he was here already !

“fuck” he exclaimed as he dropped the shower gel and it landed with a spurt of sticky gel up the wall. 

He shut the shower off, shot out of the cubical and towelled himself as best he could, in all of ten seconds. Wrapping the towel around his waist he pulled on the first robe that came to hand. 

Lilac silk. Still it was Jives, he knew him, Robbie levelled.  

The buzzer sounded again and Robbie pressed the intercom button.

“Hello Jives. !”  

Hello Mr er…. Rotten ?  An accented voice replied.  

“ Yes” Robbie replied a little perplexed.

“Its Blue Kangaroo, I’ve got your delivery”. The voice on the intercom was different, Robbie’s eyebrows knit together, he pressed the camera button on the intercom system and looked at the image on the monitor, nope that was not Jives!

Robbie let out a low whistle! This guy looked hot!

“Coming” he said into the speaker. 

His hair was wet and dripping, he smoothed it back out of his face leaving water on the polished wood floor. He trod in a patch of wet and slipped in his haste to get to the door, his legs skedaddled like a comic book character, and he let out a yelp as tried to maintain his balance.

Panting he opened the door that led to his little porch area, he turned the key to release the lock and pulled the front door open a little.

  
The guy on his doormat was turned away from him, Robbie cast his eyes over his rear view appraising him quickly: a good head shorter than him, dressed in the Blue Kangaroo sports gear, with large muscles bulging out of  the tight fitted t-shirt. Hair colour, unknown as his head was covered by a blue hat. And hell that was one pert ass!

Robbie loudly cleared this throat.

Nothing !

“Hello ?” 

  
Still Nothing.

  
Great! 

  
He took a deep breath and grit his teeth, he hated physical contact, especially unnecessary contact with strangers. 

He poked the guys solid shoulder with the tip of his index finger. 

  
“Hell-o?” He repeated.  

  
“Oh.” With a start the guy turned back in a flash towards him, ear buds Robbie noticed.

The guys cheeks were flushed and he gave Robbie a broad smile as he pulled out the mini speakers from each ear. 

”Sorry! Hi”

Robbie just stood and looked at him.  
Oh fuck he was cute, no scrub that he was:- stunning.

Tan skin with a dusting of freckles, amazing cobalt blue eyes, dark lashes and a weird little pointy moustache.

  
Robbie was speechless. He knew he aught to say something but no words would come out, so he just blinked. 

  
“So er, sorry I didn’t hear you there”, he gestured to the music that was still coming out of the little speakers, it sounded like a fast Euro pop beat.

Robbie’s brow furrows a little at the upbeat and rather ghastly music.

“Ah” he gave a nervous laugh, “it keeps me moving on the bike” the guy gesturing to the noise. 

  
Robbie swallowed hard, it was an accent he couldn’t place.

“Well I got your order….” He added sounding a little worried. He took the box carefully out of the bag and held it before him.

“Your Number 101 right ?”  
Robbie nodded in confirmation.

  
“One double chocolate Cake from Carlos & Carlos’s bakery.”

Robbie looked down at the box.

“ Are you celebrating ?” He asked smiling.

Robbie looked at him quizzically.  
He’d order a whole extra large chocolate layer cake that he was planning on eating all himself over the next two days ! Not that it was any of this guys business !

“No.” He said curtly and took the offered box.

Great now he was being cross examined by the delivery guy. Where was Jives anyway ?

“You were quick !” He sounded it like a grouse and not a compliment but it was lost on this guy. 

“Well I try my best” the blue clad man said smiling. 

“No Jives ?”, he had to ask, “is he sick ?”

The guys face flashed something like empathy before he responded.  
“No, you were one of his regulars, yes ?”

“Yeah !” Robbie levelled.

“Then I’m sorry to have to tell you this but, Jives won’t be doing his round for a while.”

  
“Oh really, why ?” Robbie said concerned. 

“I’m afraid Jives... well he’s doing a bit of time in juvenile !”

“Shit ! No way!” Robbie said shaking his head.

  
“He was only here on Thursday”. He was shocked he knew the kid was a pot head but doing time ?

“Yup. He got himself mixed up with a bad crowd and got caught in a drugs bust, or so I was told.” He said and shook his head.

Robbie sighed hard feeling glum.

“I’ll be doing his round for now. I just started so I’ve still got to get to know his area, but I’m looking forwards to it, it’s a great way of exercising ” he eyed the box in Robbie’s hand.

And Robbie tried to tuck the box closer as a blush crept up his neck.

He felt suddenly drained, this was far too much conversation to be dealing with at  gone 7pm on a Monday evening.

“Right well” Robbie said “nice meeting you er… whats your name...but I gotta go...” he backed away from the man while looking at the badge, but couldn’t make the name out, was that Spartacus ?

“Oh sure.”

“I’m Alex” the blue clad man held out his hand towards him, as he was half way through the door with the cake box. Robbie stopped and looked at the hand as if it were a cobra.

Physical contact, oh god, no please !  
He grit his teeth shifted the box into one hand a took the offered hand lightly.  
Alex’s grip was firm, very firm, and his hand was warm.

“I’m … “I’m Robbie” he mutters down at the floor.  
He lets go and Robbie can still feel the warmth of his hand as the guy turns to leave.

  
“Nice to meet you Robbie, you’re a gold customer so I’m sure I’ll see you again soon.”

“Good Bye” He gave a salute and sets off at a jog down the corridor, Robbie watched, he doesn’t take the lift he takes the door to the stairs,  that was a hell of a lot of flights Robbie mused as he shook his head and closed the door.

This guy was crazy friendly, where on earth was he from ? Robbie wondered. 

 

His phone buzzed in his pocket.  
He put the box down on the table and pulled it out.

A text. 

  
_Your delivery has been made : be sure rate your Blue Kangaroo dispenser !_

 

He clicked on the link, a picture of Alex popped up with the word novice and one star lit up.

It made Robbie’s heart jump a little, he scrolled down to rate him and saw the name:Sportacus, so that’s what it had said on the badge !

Alex must be his real name.  
Robbie blushed he’d not even known what Jives Junkfood’s real name was.  
Jives, Shit, the poor kid, what a mess he was in.

He shook his head and ran his finger over the stars on his phone until all five were lit up and pressed send.

Another text buzzed.

_Fabulous you gave the maximum five stars! What would you like to tip your dispenser ?_

Robbie sighed and with a blush he checked the box to tip the maximum 15% of $6.

                     ~<>~ 

Alex took the steps two at a time. Well! That hadn’t gone so bad, had it, he thought, he jumped the last two steps using the rail to pull himself around the corner without touching the floor in between, he lands on the second step down of the last flight and smiled, these building were great for practicing his parkour.  

They'd never mentioned that this Robbie Rotten was cute at the depot, maybe they could hook up ? 

He mentally stamped on that idea immediately remembering the promise he had made himself about  that kind of thing. Alex bit his lip.

He wondered a moment if he was even  gay, still anyone that answered the door in a silk lilac robe was obviously comfortable with their sexuality he reasoned and Mr Rotten was handsome enough to pull it off.

Yes the guy was a little aloof maybe but not rude like they’d said he’d be. 

He would just have to see what rating he gave him.

Trixie in admin had told him Jives had gotten Mr Rotten in 101 because he was the only one in the company he’d gotten on with. And Jives was the only one he’d given 5stars to and tipped well.

Well lets face it, in this job where half your income came from tips, no one liked a bad tipper.

He had just landed off the last flight of steps when his phone buzzed, he opened the app quickly and looked at the message.

 

_Well Done !_

_5stars !_

_  
Keep this up and you’ll move up to intermediate in 10 more 5star ratings._

 

He scanned down quickly to the tip jar logo and saw the $6 dollars,  “no way !” Alex grinned. 

  
Robbie had tipped him and tipped well !

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not be deceived their first meeting may have gone ok, but I’m afraid it’s not going to be all plain sailing for these two. I’ve gone with the ‘Alex the human’ Sportacus. Thanks to whoever came up with that one I hope you don’t mind. I think I suits him perfectly.
> 
>  
> 
> Also not sure how often I’ll update this, it might turn into a long term thing, I have a few ideas as to where it’s going but , this time,it’s not all down on paper.


End file.
